The Return of Mio Sakmoto
by heromaster
Summary: Mio get her powers back but not in the way she have hope.


The Return of Mio Sakamoto

**I do not own Strike witches or witchblade **

Ch1: a Hero Return part 1

It has been all Most Two Years since Mio Lost her Powers so she decide to pay an old friend a visit.

She checking over all her things she will need if she gets lost

Good I just need my passport and I am ready to go. Mio said she look for passport.

She was in Karlsland for the holidays but wanted to go back to Fuso.

Mio was staying with Minna until she back on her feet.

Well I am heading out Minna. Mio said as she looks at her Friend

"Okay Good bye" Minna said

The two Girls hug each,

Um Minna you can let go now. Mio said she try to get out of Minna's Hug

"Oh Sorry" Minna said

Mio got on the plane and the plane left the air port

**Meanwhile In Japan**

Mom Hurry up you are going to be late, we have to meet Mio-San. A young girl said

"5 more mins baby" The woman said

The young girl smile

"WAKE UP MOM!" Young girl yell

The woman fell out the bed

Ow thank for the wake up call Rihoka. The woman said

"No problem mommy" Rihoka said

The woman got up put blue jeans and put on a black tank top then put on a yellow shirt

Alight I am ready to go. The woman said

Mom you need to brush down your hair a bit more.

Masane Amaha is the wielder of the witchblade but the only ones who know this is

Yusuke Tozawa, Reij Takayama and Rihoka

Okay now we are all set. Rihoka said look up at her mother

The two left there home and got in there car and left for the airport.

One hour later

They where at the air port

Do you see her? Masane ask as she look around

"No I don't see her Mom. Rihoka answer

Wow fuso change a lot since I left. Mio Thinking to herself

She looks over and saw Masane and Rihoka Look for her.

There they are. Mio said as she walks over to them

"Long time no see" Mio said

Masane and Rihoka turn around to see that Mio was behind them.

"Mio-San" Rihoka said hugging Mio

Good to see you again Mio Masane said

"Yeah you too" Mio said with a small smile on her face

We know what to your powers. Masane said sadly

But Mio just smile and turn to Masane.

It fine beside I am 20 years old so my powers will run out sooner or later. Mio said as they make their back to Mio house.

But little did they know someone was watching them from the shadows.

So that's Mio Sakamoto? Said a voice

Yes she may be useful for us. Said another voice

Two shadow watch Mio, Masane and Rihoka, walks into Mio new house

Tell the boss that we found her. The voice said as her partner pull out her cell

Tell him that we found the Witchblade next wielder. The voice said step out of the shadow

The person was a 24 years old woman with jet back hair wearing a short white dress shirt and white dress pants. And as for her partner was wear a black shirt and blue pants with white hair.

**Meanwhile in Mio's New House **

"Wow" Rihoka said as she looks around the house

Not Bad Mio I have to say I am impress. Masane said

Mio let out a laugh, why thank you Masane I normally don't buy a house in the city part in fuso but I do what I can. Mio said

Then Masane sense something coming.

What is this feeling? Masane said thinking to herself

Just than the Witchbalde started to glow

What is that on your wrist? Mio said as she feat the same that masane did.

With out warring two woman jump through the window and jump in front of Mio and hit her in her gut

"Let go" The white hair woman said

Mom they are taking Mio away! Rihoka said

Masane ran outside and went after them. As she was run she transforms into her witchblade form and jump in to the air as high as she could and landed right of two woman who kidnaps mio.

What the hell you want bitch? The white hair said

I want my friend back asshole. Masane said coldly

Why don't you try and take her? The Woman with black hair

I will be happy to. Masane said as lick her blade

Masane made the first move when she attack the woman with black hair first. However she stop Masane's Attack right dead in it tracks.

"What? Masane said sounding shock

Wow you really are a fool to pick a fight with us. Black hair woman said

And now you are going to get a beating of a life time bitch. The White hair woman said

They both pull out a small gem.

Behold the power of the true power of the Wtchbalde. Both of said in unison

Two woman hair turn the opposite color from what they had a mim ago

Masane knew that she about to fight that may cost her life. But she also knew that she have to save Mio.

**Inside Mio Head **

Where am I? Mio ask

She looks around but all she sees was nothing.

Than a woman appear before Mio

Who are you? Mio ask

You are such a dumb ass you know? The woman said

I will ask you again who the hell you are. Mio ask more coldly

I am you dumb ass! The woman said

What there no way you can't be me I am me. Mio said

True but I am your new power. The shadow Mio said

My new power? Mio ask

Why Yes Mio I am going to give you a power you never have before, But I can only give it to you if want to protect something or someone. The Shadow Mio said

Mio didn't want to do this first because an evil or could be Evil version of herself is give her powers back

And what happens if I said no. Mio ask

Then Masane will die. The Shadow Mio said

Mio didn't want to put friend at risk and she came up with an answer.

Okay I will do it but I am only using you once okay. Mio said coldly

Very well if that how you want it then fine, but you will call for my power again. The shadow Mio said

Then blight came out of no where.

**Back to The battle **

Masane was being double team by the two woman.

One of the woman kick Masane at the back her head, the other was playing with Masane she try to fight back but she fell to knees and transforms back to normal.

Aw fuck, why the hell this have to happen now of all time. Masane said trying to get back on her feet

Well this is the end for you bitch, I hope you enjoy your last min in life. The White hair said she turn herself to normal.

She point a gun to Masane face.

See you in the after life Bitch. The White hair woman as she was getting ready to shoot.

Is this the end for me. Masane said thinking to herself

"No" A voice cry out

It was Rihoka standing in front of the two Woman

Oh Look the little girl want to play hero. Said the White hair woman

I got a good idea, why don't we rape this little girl right in front of this Bitch and see what happens. The White woman said she lick her lips

Then a blue light came out of no where and shot into the sky.

What was that? The Black hair woman said looking at the blue light

Inside the blue light was Mio with her new powers

She was an armor that no even Masane seen before. Her was the same as Masane's but it was all white.

But before the woman with white hair could get to Rihoka, Mio attacks the woman.

Sorry but I can't let you do that. Mio said with sexy voice

She push her back into the walk and went to Rihoka to see if she was okay

Are you okay Rihoka? Mio said

Yeah thanks to you Mio-San. Rihoka said

Now Rihoka go keep your mother safe and let me take care of this. Mio said

"Okay" Rihoka said with a smile on her face

Now that god child is out of harm way I can fight you both at the same time. Mio said as blade came out of her arm

HA that is a laugh you may have the super Witchblade but that does not mean you can bea…

The woman was cut when Mio cut her chest, she jump back

YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DRAR YOU CUT ME I AM FROM THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON WHO EVER LIVE. The woman yell

Mio just laugh and than bitch snap her into a small building.

Wow I seen some pretty bad female fighters but you really take the cake. Mio said

The other woman went to her friend aid.

We wouldn't forget this. The white hair woman said before she throw down a smoke bomb

Mio turn back to normal and went back to Masane and Rihoka.

Are you two okay? Mio ask

"Yeah" Rihoka said

I am okay Masane said as she try to pick herself up

Mio Took Masane and Rihoka to the hospitals

**Two hour later **

The doc check out Masane to see if she was alright.

Man I hate Doctors. Masane said

But mom you got hurt you have to let the Doctors see you. Rihoka said

Mio laugh at Masane acting like a child.

You know I think that Rihoka act more of adult than you Masane. Mio said

Oh ha-ha I like to see you have to go to the doctors for stuff like this. Masane said as she pointed at the cut going arcos her cheat.

"Miss Amaha" the Doctors call

Well let get this over with. Masane said she walk for the door

But she quickly turn to the exit door but both Mio and Rihoka stop and push her to back to the doctor office.

"Come on" Rihoka said give her mom her hand

**Outside the hospital**

I can't believe that I got beated by some from the strike witches. White hair woman said

Clam yourself Sarah. The black hair woman said

"Yes Miss Rose" Sarah said

The two women stood on top of a building look down on the three girls

Next time she will be mine. Sarah said as she lick her lips sexily

**Well that was fun I try to Get Ch. 2 up soon.**

**And yes Mio and Masane will work together in this and this a one shot thing.**

**Don't forget to review and Sent PM to me okay Later.**


End file.
